thelatestbuzzfandomcom-20200215-history
The Latest Buzz (sitcom)
''The Latest Buzz''= '''''The Latest Buzz''''' is a Canadian teen sitcom from Decode Entertainment aired on the Family Channel, the series ran from September 1, 2007 to April 19, 2010. This is Family Channel's first original multi-camera sitcom. In this series, a struggling youth magazine, ''Teen BUZZ'', replaces its staff with actual teens. Instead of being in class, five young writers take their last period of the day at the magazine’s office, learning about the fast-paced world of publishing. [edit] Characters [edit] Main characters *'''[[Rebecca Harper]]''' ('''[[Zoe Belkin|Zoë Belkin]]''') – A happy, eager girl, who sets her sights high and has big dreams, such as winning the Pulitzer Prize, Rebecca writes the '''''Student Issues''''' column, also known as 'In So Many Words'. She is the only one out of all her 5 co-writers that really intends to become a journalist. Her peers sometimes call her a nerd for being very efficient at things. She has a crush on her fellow buzz journalist Noah, and later on in the show they become a couple. In season 3, they break up, and get back together a few episodes later, after seeing what their futures are like without each other. She is best friends with Michael but becomes better friends with Amanda. Rebecca lost her mom when she was younger. She loves baseball, goes to the batting cages whenever she feels bad, and is a fan of baseball MVP Justin Morneau. She use to be a Zuzu Moon fan before the drama between her, Noah, and Zuzu started. *'''[[Michael Davies]]''' ('''[[Demetrius Joyette]]''') – A quirky writer capable of reporting on big stories, Michael writes the '''''Gossip''''' column (also known as 'Name Dropping'). Michael is hip and always has so much to say about everything. He always has his camera with him, and is constantly trying to find out some celebrity news. A fabulous dresser with a healthy ego, Michael is best friends with Rebecca, but gradually becomes better friends with both Noah and Wilder. He is the first one to know about Noah's crush on Rebecca. It is hinted that he is best friends with Amanda when she says to him: "My best friend is showing more leg than I am!". In the third season, Michael dates Amanda for one episode. He later dates, breaks up with, and still has feelings for Yolanda Farquhar. He is a fan of the musical 'Good Witch Bad Witch' (a parody of '''Wicked''') and can be seen frequently singing "Which witch should I be? Which witch is really me?", two lines from a song from the musical. *'''[[Noah Jackson]]''' ('''[[Justin Kelly]]''') – A sarcastic joker who frequently makes fun of others, Noah is considered the playful misfit, the kid you can't help but want to be around. The only difference is at work, his fellow writers can't afford to just dismiss him. Noah covers '''''Music.''''' and his column is 'Ear to the Ground'. He is the middle child and has a little sister named Carly (who is 6). Noah is in love with Rebecca, though he works hard at denying it. Before long Noah does admit his crush to Rebecca and they end up becoming a couple, although they break up at one point but get back together again. His nickname for her is R. He is funny and can always be counted on for a clever or sarcastic remark. He is also best friends with Wilder. *'''[[Amanda Pierce]]''' ('''[[Vanessa Morgan]]''') – The magazine owner's daughter, Amanda covers '''''Fashion'''''. The "daddy's little rich girl", she is the fashion girl. Amanda gets everything she wants and lives a charmed life, but is very smart with the grades to prove it. She has a crush on Wilder, though she doesn't seem to know it. She and Rebecca may fight, but they are best friends. Amanda's column is 'Fashion Forward'. She and Wilder have chemistry, despite being major opposites. She gets a coupon for her first kiss from Wilder, but later on dates Michael in one episode. Many boys have a crush on her, but she just wants Wilder, even though she breaks his heart in the Summer Bash Issue. In the Hip-Hop Issue she brings a prince named Chase as her date to the dance, who looks exactly like Wilder (he is played by Thomas Chambers, Munro Chambers's identical twin). They fight over her in a dance-off, and though Chase wins, Amanda chooses Wilder because he has always "treated her like a princess." Whenever she has a problem she calls her daddy's assistant whose name she doesn't even know. She only wears Figarucci clothes. Her favourite singer is Sherrie Overwood and she dreams of becoming a singer. *'''[[Wilder Wilder]]''' ('''[[Munro Chambers]]''') – Gaming obsessed and willing to try anything, Wilder covers '''''Gaming'''''. His column is 'Game On'. As good-natured as they come, Wilder is completely clueless about everything except sports and gaming. Wilder has a crush on Amanda and he gives her a coupon for her first kiss with him. His catch phrase is "awestruck!" which originated when he first saw Amanda. Although Michael desperately tries to find out, Amanda is the only one of the writers who knows Wilder's full name (until it's revealed in a season 3 episode to be Wilder Wilder). He also has an adopted baby sister named Chewya, revealed in season 3. *'''[[Andrew Shephard|Mr. Andrew Shepherd]]''' ('''[[Jeff Geddis]]''') – Mr. Shepherd is the school media studies teacher. His elaborate lunches (which he eats at his desk) are constantly interrupted by the kids seeking his advice. He went to high school with DJ. He has feelings for DJ. According to DJ, he always wins. They later get engaged. *'''[[Dianne Jeffries|DJ]] (aka Dianne Jeffries)''' ('''Genelle Williams''') – DJ is the editor of Teen Buzz magazine. Although she is beautiful, she is very unlucky in love is often seen on the phone with her judgemental mother. DJ has also has feelings for Andrew and later DJ and Shepherd become a couple and get engaged. [edit] Recurring characters *'''[[Zuzu Moon]]''' is a singer who likes Noah. She invites him go on her summer tour with her, to which he agreed. She kicks him off the tour when he refuses to kiss her. There is also drama between her and Rebecca. *'''Cody Herman''' is the teen buzz former TV writer. *'''Big Wilder''' is Wilder's dad, who is just like Wilder. *'''Mr. Harper''' is Rebecca's dad. *'''Yolanda Farquar''' is a nerdy but sweet girl who likes Michael. *'''Mrs. Pierce''' is Amanda's stepmother. *'''[[Mr.Pierce|Mr. Pierce]]''' is Amanda's dad. He owns the magazine. *'''Mr. Jackson''' is Noah's dad. *'''Bossman''' is the boss of the Buzz head office *'''Daddy's Assistant''' is Mr. Pierce's assistant. Amanda has been seen talking to him on the phone, usually asking him to do something. He is seen in the final episode. [edit] Episodes Main article: List of The Latest Buzz episodes [edit] Production As part as Spring Break-Out celebrations, the ''Latest Buzz'' cast and Family and Cineplex Entertainment hosted a launch party for the show. From March 13 until April 2, the ''Latest Buzz'' cast visited Ottawa, Queensway, Oakville, Vancouver, Edmonton, and Winnipeg Cineplex theatres. Interviews featuring the cast of ''The Latest Buzz'' have been featured frequently on Disney Channel and Family. [edit] DVD release A best-of compilation DVD was released on May 11, 2010, by Video Services Corp. [edit] Domestic and international broadcast=